lunar hunter
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when tamashii souto ends up in the world of pac-man and the ghostly adventures he must help pac-man protect pacworld from betrayus. And maybe find his place in this strange new world as a kamen rider. Ocxpinky/geni.


Lunar hunter

summary: when tamashii souto ends up in the world of pac-man and the ghostly adventures he must help pac-man protect pacworld from betrayus. And maybe find his place in this strange new world as a kamen rider. Ocxpinky.

Chapter one enter the human.

Tamashii 'soul' souto sighed as he walked home. He was dressed in his usual outfit of a silver trench coat over a red vest on a black shirt and blue cargo pants. his indigo hair spiked up in the wind as he looked at the object in his right hand with his amber eyes. In his hand was a kamen rider den-o pass. It was the black rectangular plastic train pass with a white button on it's side. He was only able to buy it with what change he had on hand and was bummed he couldn't get the full henshin series for that rider. He sighed as he looked at the only other thing on his person. It was a device seen in the anime shaman king. An oracle. It was silver with black trim and the orb at the wrist area was red like a para's moon. It was a gift from his long gone friend crescent. His only friend in this world. The silver haired and red eyed goth was the only one who understood him as both were big fans of the supernatural which meant they were fans of anything remotely involving ghosts and monsters hence soul's obsession with kamen rider and shaman king. Recently he got hooked into the new pac-man series the ghostly adventures.

He was surprised at this incarnation of the series. He had already deduced pac was the baby from the previous 80's cartoon of pac-man meaning pac was really pac Jr. the teen shook his head at how the ghost gang turned around compared to their predacessors.

He looked at the sky and was shocked at how the moon looked. It glowed like a rainbow. Something odd was going on and soul had no clue what. He never noticed the orb on his oracle turned the same rainbow as the moon. He felt an odd tilt as he saw the air itself distort. He felt like he was about to black out and soon did as a flash of light erupted around him.

jikan no nami wo tsukamaete  
imasugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho  
genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!

kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo

Catch the wave  
mayoisou na toki kanarazu  
omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku  
KIMI ga nozomu mirai sude ni  
In your hands

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax  
kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!

mune no naka minna hisoka ni  
kaki kaetai kioku mo aru

Means nothing!  
atarashii asa wo matsu nara  
"ima" wo nurikaero soko kara  
honno sukoshi yuuki wo mote  
In your mind

tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride  
sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no  
Climax  
kinou made no kioku subete  
hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru HAZU  
hakoeru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!

kokoro wo tsuyoku suru  
daiji na kotoba toka  
kakegaenai omoide wo atumete  
mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...  
todokanai hoshizora  
akirametara soko ka shuuten sa

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei o tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax  
kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!

He slowly came to in a park that was odd. He pushed himself up and looked around. He saw what had to be pac-worlders he saw every color except yellow for certain reasons.

He looked himself over surprised he was still human but then his eyes caught sight of the oracle on his arm. The gem and screen was glowing and taking out the terminal pass he was shocked at the change it went through. It was now silver with the den-o symbol in black. He looked around surprised no one was screaming in fear at him as he doubted humans existed on the planet of this dimension. then he saw why they weren't scared he was not even being looked at. It was like something was hiding him from their sight. He saw his backpack he sworn was back at his house and inside was his clothes and his laptop. Soul put it on and walked to a blue pac-worlder.

"excuse me but I need help I don't know where I am and would like to know where I can get a map" said soul.

"down that street and two doors to the right and your in pactropolis" said the pac-worlder with a smile.

"thank you um why aren't you screaming in fear at the sight of me because im sure humans are not that common on this world" said soul.

"oh that eh you don't look dangerous so you are considered a person to ignore that and the fact your civil is helping you with the non dangerous image" said the pac-worlder.

"well I got no clue how I got from earth to here last I recall was the moon acting odd then a tilt with distortions everywhere. I blacked out and next thing I know im here on your world" said soul.

"oh that you see every seventy years a anomaly occurs when our worlds two moons overlap creating what we call a lunar aurora. This anomaly has a strange energy but this is the first time something was brought here by it and since it's day now the event is over now so right now your stuck here" said the pac-worlder.

"thanks and I forgot to ask your name im tamashii souto" said soul.

"it's max" said the pac-worlder.

"well thanks for your help max" said soul. He walked away and checked his wallet and blinked at seeing the silver coins that was the money of this world. He pulled on out only for it to enlarge itself when he opened his hand.

"well that's new so what money I had left was converted to the currency here well the size makes it easier to see how much these coins are. Huh this is more then the change I had left if each are exactly the same then I have at least twenty dollars better save it up" said soul as he put it away shocked.

He bought the map which was a dollar and soon found the school pac was in and just walked in when he saw the yellow pac-worlder jump out a window with a blue jock going after him.

'guess this means im at the beginning of the series' thought soul as he walked then dashed past skeebo after pac to keep him company. But he lost sight of pac soon though night came and soul met up with spiral a red pac-worlder that seemed athletic and was at least soul's height. With him was a purple female pac-worlder named cylindia who was shocked at seeing soul.

"let me guess looking for your friend I came in here to get him out but I lost track of him my name is tamashii souto" said soul with a deadpan.

"spiral this is cylindia and yes" said spiral.

"cylin I think it's time you broke up with that jerk I saw earlier I think that guy was a jerk I mean why does he hate your friend so much" said soul.

"how did you know I was dating skeebo" asked cylindia.

"the ring" said soul pointing.

"also if my hearing is correct then your friend is about to come by here now" he added.

Soon the yellow pac-man slammed into spiral and started to glibber about ghosts.

"you two he means actual ghosts the portal to the neither realm is in this very maze" said soul.

"huh who are you" asked pac in surprise.

"my name is tamashii souto but friends call me soul" said soul. He spotted a trio of pacians under bedsheets. "you three I would like to have a word with you" said soul seriously. He grabbed skeebo and turned him around to face the sky as he pointed.

"thanks to your little stunt earlier today the neither realm is open again and you possibly doomed your entire planet. I doubt your principal will like you enough to keep you in school also your actions just caused your girlfriend to break up with you" said soul.

Flying in the skies was a entire ghost army and the pacians screamed in terror.

"i may have been on this planet for only a day but you have just messed up big time" said soul.

He dropped the teen and saw four soon to be friendly ghosts arrive.

"great the four siblings uh mind if I ask you a question why does the orange one have a name that makes sense but the three of you have names that is able to rhyme with each other" said soul.

The female hovered there surprised.

"now that this guy mentions it why does Clyde's name make sense while we don't" asked the pink ghost.

"blame betrayus he was the one who named us" said the blue one.

"so you won't mind if I give you names that fit your personality" asked soul while the pacians and other ghosts stared at the human in surprise.

"okay the red one there seems to be a tough guy and easy to anger but will look out for his siblings huh that's just like the name of a character I read about once so I will call him itchigo which means one who protects, the blue one looks to be the more level headed of you besides your sister so I will call him lyric as by the look in his eyes he's thinking of music as I get that look from the same thing, and finally the sister of the four I think the name geni will do" said soul.

"thanks that's better then what betrayus named us and makes a lot of sense" smiled the now named geni.

"wait were supposed to invade" said Clyde.

"oh yeah" said the other two siblings before the four of them chased pac.

"well better see if this will work" said soul pulling out his terminal pass.

He ran with spiral and cylindia to the roof of another building and soon encountered a cycloptic huge ghost.

"you ghosts don't scare me time to show you ghosts not to mess with a human" said soul pressing the white button on his pass. A light erupted near his waist forming a terminal system belt that soul knew was the henshin item for den-o but it looked different then the one in the show. It seemed to have a coloration of black with the den-o symbol in silver around a blue orb set in the center. The buttons for the four forms was different. The top button was rose red, the second below that one was gray, the one below that was sky blue, and the final one was midnight blue. clipping the belt together soul held the pass in his right hand.

"henshin" said soul swiping the pass over the buckle. Shards of white energy shot out and formed a suit of armor on soul. The bodysuit was silver under black armor and the den-o helmet was in-versed in color. He was now in plat form.

"well this is different than what I expected. But im not complaining this design is better then the original" said soul looking at the armor. He flicked his wrists and got into a martial art's stance.

"what are you" asked the ghost in surprise.

"boku wa kamen rider daa kamen rider para is my name and your about to be hunted" said para.

Suddenly pac appeared and started chomping ghosts left and right while para started to punch and kick ghosts actually hurting them.

"lunar aurora charged armor has an effect on ectoplasm" asked para in surprise and then grinned as he went full out. He turned to the large ghost.

"time to try this out never saw what this was" said soul pulling out his pass and placed it in front of the buckle.

-full charge-

he got ready as a silver aura appeared around his hand. He jumped and as he got to the ghost's head he got ready to punch.

The ghost only had a look of fear as this happened. "lunar burst!" called para as he punched the ghost right to the neither realm. The ghosts retreated and para landed next to pac.

"we make a good team there pac now release the eyes of those ghosts" said para and as if on cue pac burped releasing four pairs of eyes. The female pair watched as soul activate his armor by taking off the belt which vanished with the armor.

"never mess with a kamen rider" said soul as he high fived spiral.

-para-

the neither realm was what was considered hell on pacworld. And ruling over it was a silver ragged ghost with red eyes and had pointed hands.

"soon pacworld will be mine!" laughed the ghost who could only be betrayus.

Suddenly he was surprised when his invasion force reappeared and started to hide.

"what is with all of you you should be invading pactropolis!" said betrayus.

"you didn't say anything about a yellow one" said a cyclops.

Then the eyes went by to a regeneration chamber and out of it was the ghost group.

"ugh I agree that grubby kid ate us and spat out our eyes gross" said itchigo in disgust.

"not to mention that armored fighter he was able to hurt us physically just who is he" said a dazed cyclops.

"i heard him call himself a kamen rider, kamen rider para" said a red ghost who sported bruises on his red ethereal form.

"what are you talking about" asked betrayus.

"look at this footage" said lyric.

Betrayus turned to the news feed.

-here at maze high school an armored warrior with the help of one of our town's citizens defended the town from a ghost attack here is footage of the two's battles- said a pacian reporter before para and pac was seen taking down ghosts. Then came the voice of para near the end.

"lunar burst"

betrayus stared at the screen in horror.

"it can't be they went extinct it just can't be noooooooooo! And who is that armored warrior that beaten you all so soundly" said betrayus.

"he did call himself kamen rider para all I know is that he is not a pac-worlder he's a being never before seen" said geni.

"he even gave the three of us new names when he pointed out how the old ones didn't make as much sense as Clyde's" said itchigo.

"he named me geni blinky got named lyric as he's apparently a music fan, and inky got itchigo" said geni as she looked thoughtful.

"but who is that guy that was under the armor" asked geni as betrayus looked shocked at the trio of renamed ghosts in shock.

"grr then we just have to grab the tree of life my brother has without that the pacworld will soon become specteronius" said betrayus.

"well what are you waiting for get going and get rid of that yellow one and that warrior" roared betrayus and soon the ghosts left.

"who is this warrior" said betrayus in anger.

(end chapter)

an: hello there I recently got hooked into the new pac-man series and well I just got inspired as you can guess in this kamen rider crossover is based around den-o but with a hint of shaman king in the design. Meaning soul will have ghost partners not imagin. The oracle will have a major role later on much later. For now I got to think up names for the forms para will get I already got a form in mind called guardian form. The den-gasher soul uses has the default five weapons of den-o but I added three new weapon modes for the new forms. Ton-fa, lance, and scythe plus the pike weapon new den-o got when Deneb possessed him as well that's eight weapons. that's all I got planed for the rider. Next chapter is pac befriending the ghost gang and soul get's a new pet and job. See you all next time in 'a new journey' ja ne


End file.
